The invention is concerned with an electronical musical keyboard instrument and particularly is concerned with such instruments for use by handicapped people whose handicaps would prevent them from using a conventional instrument or using such an instrument to its full capacity.
A conventional electronic musical instrument comprises a console with one or more keyboards, a series of pedals, a series of stops which permit the pre-programmed production of tones in a repetitive sequence to simulate a desired rhythm and a series of stops which modify the sound produced by the instrument to resemble those of different instruments as, for example, woodwinds, brass, strings and piano. Pedals normally provide at least an octave of bass notes and a sound (expression) intensity control. Many instruments are provided with other controls to allow the reproduction of more complex effects. It will, of course, be appreciated that other configurations than that discussed here above may be used.
The console also includes electronic sound producing equipment such as oscillators, amplifiers, logic units, etc. and, if desired, certain portions such as the amplifiers and speakers may be housed in separate cabinet structures.
It will be appreciated that to play an instrument of this kind a rather high degree of physical dexterity and coordination is required since the player generally must use both hands and feet. However, in view of the great range and flexibility of the instrument it is a most desirable one, particularly for solo players or players in small groups; or most importantly, persons desiring to study and reproduce a full musical ensemble (solo or melody, accompaniment and bass).
To date most physically handicapped people have not been able to experience the pleasure of this instrument and it is an object of the present invention to afford them that pleasure.